teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Nogitsune
The Nogitsune was a major antagonist in Season 3 of Teen Wolf. He is a Void Kitsune who feeds on chaos, pain, and strife. He was first mentioned by Katashi in Silverfinger when Chris Argent, Allison Argent, and Isaac Lahey came to him to ask him about the Oni demons who had recently come to Beacon Hills. Katashi explained that the Oni were hunting a Nogitsune, or a Void Kitsune, by examining every supernatural creature they came upon to make sure they hadn't been possessed by the dark Kitsune in question. It was then revealed at the end of the episode that the Nogitsune had possessed Stiles Stilinski at some point following his death and resurrection as a result of the surrogate sacrifice ritual performed by Allison, Scott and Stiles in Alpha Pact. As a Void Kitsune who fed on chaos, strife, and pain, the Nogitsune used Stiles' body to create the very feelings in others that he needed as sustenance to increase his power, and used the Nogitsune flies that he could produce from his body to infect others with anger in order to create more chaos, purposely distracting the McCall Pack to the point where they would be too overwhelmed to interfere with his plans. In The Fox and the Wolf, it was revealed that Noshiko Yukimura was responsible for summoning the Nogitsune in 1943, when the aftermath of the riots at the Oak Creek internment camp (and the government's subsequent cover-up of the deaths of the internees) made her so angry that she prayed to her Kitsune ancestors to allow a powerful Nogitsune to imbue her injured body with power and heal her so she could take revenge on those responsible for the deaths of her fellow internees. However, instead of possessing her as intended, the Nogitsune actually possessed the body of her recently-deceased lover, Corporal Rhys, who then went on and killed the remaining campers and employees at Oak Creek before Noshiko and her friend Satomi Ito neutralized the Nogitsune by expelling it from Rhys' body with Noshiko's magical katana, causing him to revert to his fly form, which was then trapped in a jar and buried in the roots of the Nemeton. The Nogitsune would remain a prisoner in this jar until Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, and Scott McCall's surrogate sacrifice ritual, in conjunction with Jennifer Blake's geokinetic abilities causing the Nemeton's root cellar to collapse, unintentionally released the Nogitsune in autumn of 2011. The Nogitsune then possessed Stiles' weakened body at some point afterward, using his then-limited control over Stiles to commit acts of chaos, strife, and pain that killed multiple people over the span of several weeks. After eventually amassing enough power to leave Stiles' body and create his own human body that was identical to Stiles, he went on to attempt to force Stiles to kill himself, claiming to end the game if he did so. However, when Stiles, Scott, Lydia Martin, and Kira Yukimura finally saw through the illusions he had created around them, they were able to fight back. They eventually defeated the Nogitsune after Scott gave him the Bite, weakening him enough for Kira to stab him with her katana, turning his vessel to dust and once again reverting him back to fly form, which was trapped in a box made of the wood of the Nemeton before it was cut down, where he remains to this day. Early Life Very little is known about the Nogitsune's early history, though it can be assumed based on his own comments about being one thousand years of age that he was born in the late 10th or early 11th century at the latest. ( ) What he did with his life between then and the 20th century is a mystery, but in 1943, the eight-hundred-year-old Celestial Kitsune Noshiko Yukimura, severely wounded in a riot at the Oak Creek internment camp in Beacon Hills, California, prayed to her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki, or possession by a Fox spirit; specifically, a Nogitsune, also known as a Void Kitsune, which are notable for the fact that they feed on and are empowered by chaos, strife, and pain; since Noshiko wanted to give herself a necessary source of power with which to heal and get revenge on the government officials who were covering up the riot, the Nogitsune's natural personality fit well with her current agenda. Unfortunately for Noshiko, Kitsune are also notorious for having dark senses of humor, which makes requesting kitsune-tsuki a dangerous task. This was soon proven to be the case, when, instead of possessing Noshiko as she had asked, the Nogitsune possessed the body of her deceased human lover, Corporal Rhys, who had died shortly beforehand from complications resulting from being hit with a Molotov cocktail in the riot. After taking control of Rhys' body, the Nogitsune went on a rampage, killing everyone in his path at the camp, regardless of whether they were American soldiers or Japanese-American internees. Noshiko, horrified by the death and destruction that she had inadvertently wrought by summoning the Nogitsune, grabbed her magic katana from under her bed, and, with help from her friend in the camp, a bitten Werewolf named Satomi Ito, she was able to use her sword to exorcise the Nogitsune from Rhys' body. ( ) The Nogitsune was then reduced to its fly form, making it easy for Noshiko to capture it in a glass mason jar, which she buried in the roots of the Nemeton, a magical and sacred tree used by the Celtic Druids which had yet to be cut down at this time; the power that the ancient tree possessed allowed it to keep the Nogitsune imprisoned within its roots for the next seven decades. ( ) However, during this time, the Nogitsune, deeply offended by the fact that Noshiko had summoned him to Earth only to imprison her for doing what she wanted, made plans for his revenge in the event that he was released from his prison. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf ) Seeing that the king was labeled "Derek Hale," Sheriff, Derek, Chris Argent, and Allison Argent went to Derek's loft, armed with all of the non-lethal weaponry the Argents possessed, to try to take Void Stiles alive until they could figure out how to exorcise him. When Sheriff walked in first, Void Stiles pretended to be the real Stiles when he greeted him. In De-Void, Sheriff attempted to reason with Void Stiles, eventually talking him into allowing himself to be handcuffed so they could take him into the Sheriff's station, which he argued would both protect the innocent civilians from Void Stiles and protect Stiles himself from those who would try to do him harm as well, such as the Oni. However, when Void Stiles broke through the handcuffs with one hard tug, they realized that they were not talking to Stiles and fell to their backup plan. Chris, Allison, and Derek then flooded into the loft after Sheriff to confront Void Stiles with him; however, Void Stiles easily caught the taser bolts shot at him by Allison due to his enhanced reflexes and electrical immunity, the latter of which allowed the electricity to pass harmlessly through him. Realizing Allison was no match for him, Derek wolfed-out, roaring at Void Stiles before lunging at him, but Void Stiles' supernatural strength was superior to that of the Beta werewolf and he threw Derek across the room. When Chris reflexively pulled out his gun and aimed it at Void Stiles, he and Sheriff argued heatedly about whether or not they should shoot him while Void Stiles eagerly egged Chris on. After a few long moments, Allison realized with horror that the Nogitsune was feeding off of their strife and stopped them, leading Void Stiles to admit that they ultimately weren't going to be there to kill him-- they were now there to protect him. As Void Stiles predicted, the Oni demons appeared in the loft to attack him, forcing Sheriff, Chris, Derek, and Allison to reluctantly defend him in order to ensure Stiles' survival. At some point in the fight, Derek was injured by the Oni's ninjato, and Void Stiles mysteriously vanished, followed shortly afterward by the Oni. Void Stiles then went back to Eichen House, where he found Noshiko in the basement, kneeling in front of the wall where she buried Rhys. He asked her why she carved the jiko kanji (which means "self") into the wall where his body was interred, and Noshiko replied that it was to signify that he died as himself and not as a monster like the Nogitsune. When Void Stiles asked her what happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife, and pain in order to get revenge on those who covered up the riot at Camp Oak Creek in 1943, Noshiko insisted that she didn't want that anymore. Unfortunately for her, Void Stiles remarked that he did before stealing Noshiko's kaiken and using it to stab himself in the stomach, essentially disemboweling himself with the ceramic dagger. From within the slice wound in his abdomen came a swarm of Nogitsune flies, which then escaped from his body and scattered across the town to create more thralls. One fly possessed Isaac Lahey by crawling through his IV catheter while in the ICU at the hospital; possessed Derek Hale by crawling into the gash on his back that was made by the Oni's sword; possessed Ethan by crawling up his nose while he was washing his face after lacrosse practice; and possessed Aiden by crawling into his ear when he found Void Stiles' unconscious body in a parking lot. All four men then became Void Stiles' thralls, and the Nogitsune flies removed their inhibitions and increased their preexisting anger so that they would attack the objects of their anger and create diversions while Void Stiles, continued to cause more chaos, strife, and pain on which to feed and become more powerful. Lydia Martin and Aiden were driving together when Lydia suddenly went into a Banshee fugue state and drove to an empty parking lot where Void Stiles had fallen unconscious. They then brought him back to the McCall House, calling Melissa McCall and Alan Deaton to help them deal with him. It was there that they determined that Stiles had gained the Nogitsune's power of accelerated healing, and Deaton gave Void Stiles a dose of Kanima venom to paralyze him while they came up with a better plan on how to best help Stiles. After debating the merits and risks of Scott giving Stiles the Bite in hopes that the Nogitsune would be expelled upon his transformation into a werewolf, they eventually turned to Peter Hale for help; after Peter declared that Stiles was much too weak to survive the Bite, he instead suggested that he teach Scott to use the Alpha mind manipulation ritual. Scott then put his claws into the back of the neck of both Stiles and Lydia, allowing Lydia to accompany him inside Stiles' mind to try to take control back from the Nogitsune and give it back to its rightful owner. Inside Stiles' mind, the Nogitsune attempted to distract them by locking them in separate memories or visions, with Lydia believing she was back at the Winter Formal in Season 1's Formality the night that she was attacked and bitten by Peter, while Scott was led to believe that he and Allison were still together and making out in her closet during the events of Season 3A's Currents. However, both of them managed to break out of this vision, where they found that the Nogitsune had locked Stiles' consciousness in "the White Room;" on the opposite side of the enormous room from where Scott and Lydia were standing, Stiles and the Nogitsune (in the form of his previous vessel, Corporal Rhys') were sitting on the Nemeton's stump, where they were playing the Japanese strategy game Go. Despite the Nogitsune's best attempts to keep the two from getting through to Stiles, Scott Alpha-roared at his best friend, alerting him to their presence and allowing Stiles to take control of his body back from the Nogitsune. In the real world, Scott and Lydia were shoved out of Stiles' mind, and when they came to, they all watched in shock and horror as Stiles began throwing up the bandages that covered the Nogitsune when he used Rhys as a vessel. Once Stiles was done, the bandages materialized into what appeared to be Rhys' form once again, only separate from Stiles, but when Peter and Scott tackled him and tore off the bandages, they found that the real Stiles, who was completely overwhelmed and terrified, was inside. It was then implied that the Nogitsune had used all of the power he had gained from feeding on the exceptional amount of chaos, strife, and pain he created to create a new, completely whole and unblemished body for Stiles, keeping Stiles' original body for himself. The Nogitsune then escaped, still wearing Stiles' visage, and captured Lydia in the process. In Insatiable, the Nogitsune held Lydia hostage in the tunnels at Camp Oak Creek, and seemed amused by the fact that Lydia, as a Banshee and a harbinger of death, was hearing the loud voices of all of the dozens of people who had died there in 1943, both at the Nogitsune's hands and during the riot that caused Noshiko to summon him in the first place. The Nogitsune explained that all of the mythical trickster stories about the coyote, the fox, and the raven were all about food, because tricksters are always hungry. He then stated that, as a fox and a trickster, he was the same, but instead of eating food, he said, "I eat what you feel," indicating that he gained sustenance from chaos, strife, pain, and tragedy, among other negative emotions such as fear and rage. When Lydia asked why he took her, the Nogitsune confessed that he needed her Banshee powers so that he would know when his own death was getting close. When the Oni arrived and surrounded him, he took out one of Noshiko's last kaikens, which was among the oldest, and which he stole in the previous episode. Just as the Oni aimed the tip of their ninjato swords at him and prepared to impale him, Stiles broke the kaiken in half, using the immense mystical power inside to steal control of the Oni from Noshiko. With the demons now under his command, he ordered them to fight against Noshiko, Kira, Isaac, and Allison, while Scott and Stiles searched for Lydia, eventually finding her locked in a room in the tunnels. The Nogitsune looked shocked when Allison became the first person (aside from himself) to kill an Oni, which she accomplished by shooting it in the chest with a silver arrowhead she had forged herself earlier that day. However, the Nogitsune got his revenge shortly afterward when another Oni stabbed her in the abdomen and killed her. Allison's death caused the battle to end, as both the Nogitsune and the Oni vanished out of fear that the pack could find ways to kill the rest of them while the pack and Allison's father dealt with immediate aftermath of her loss. The next day in The Divine Move, the rest of the McCall Pack and their parents and allies regrouped to come up with a new plan to take down the Nogitsune once and for all, eventually finding the four remaining silver arrowheads that Allison had made prior to the battle to kill the Oni and discovering that the Hale Family's Triskelion urn was made by Alan Deaton using wood harvested from the Nemeton, making it powerful enough to contain the Nogitsune once again in its fly form. While they were planning their final battle against the killer of their dear friend and loved one, the Nogitsune led the Oni to the Beacon County Sheriff's Department, Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, where they sliced as many people as they could find with their mystical-poison-coated ninjatos that caused their wounds to excrete black smoke; Sheriff Stilinski, Jordan Parrish, Melissa McCall and Alan Deaton were among the dozens who were injured, and many of the others died before the poison's effects could be reversed. After their plan was in place, the pack then split up, with Aiden, Derek, and Ethan fighting against the Nogitsune (still in Stiles' original body) and his Oni outside the high school while Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira went inside to enact their plan. However, upon entering the front doors, the high school's interior turned into the garden in Japan where a young Chris Argent and a branch of the Yakuza (whose members included Katashi and the Kumicho named Ikeda) were attacked by Oni twenty-four years earlier ( ), revealing that the Nogitsune had used his considerable powers to create an elaborate illusion. Scott and Kira fought against the Oni and the Nogitsune (in Rhys' form) after the Nogitsune claimed that the only way to prevent everyone who had been sliced with the Oni's blades from dying was if Stiles performed sepukku (a ritual self-disembowelment that was utilized by Japanese samurai) on himself and allowed Scott to perform the killing blow by decapitating him. However, they eventually realized that everything around them was an illusion and were able to break out of it. They then found themselves back in the real world in the high school, just as Derek and the twins, aided by Isaac, Chris, and Allison's silver arrowheads, killed the remaining Oni, though not before the last Oni killed Aiden first, making him the McCall Pack's second casualty in the war against the Nogitsune. Inside the school, the Nogitsune was furious that he was outsmarted by the pack, insisting that they couldn't beat him at his own game because he was 1,000+ years old and couldn't be killed. However, Stiles and Lydia reminded him that they could change him, as they learned from the Shugendo scroll, and before the Nogitsune could react, he was bitten on the shoulder by Scott before being stabbed through the chest from behind by Kira and Noshiko's magic katana. This caused the Nogitsune's vessel (Stiles' original body) to crumble to dust, leaving only a single Nogitsune fly left behind, which Isaac quickly trapped in the Triskelion urn. Afterward, the urn was taken to France by Chris and Isaac, and is presumably in a safe place to prevent the Nogitsune from returning to cause more trouble in the future.}} Personality The Nogitsune, as an ancient Dark Kitsune, is a true trickster who relishes in creating chaos, strife, and pain, along with other negative emotions, in order to feed himself and gain more power. He is exceptionally skilled at reading people, and knows exactly how to manipulate others in order to cause the maximum amount of drama and pain. This was evidenced on numerous occasions, including: when he threatened Stiles' loved ones, knowing that Stiles would allow him to take control of his body in order to protect them; when he used the secrets Stiles had overheard as a child in order to emotionally manipulate Melissa and Rafael McCall; and when easily convinced Scott to absorb the pain from Isaac, Coach Finstock, and a dying deputy so that he could then take that pain from Scott and convert it into more power. Another example of this is how the Nogitsune used William Barrow's obsession with "children with glowing eyes" to manipulate him into capturing Kira, and knew exactly how to trick Kira into activating her foxfire for the first time so that it would shock Stiles and jumpstart the Nogitsune's powers so he could gain greater control over Stiles' body. He was also skilled at setting up multiple distractions to ensure that no one would try to interfere with his plans, and had several contingency plans in case of any unforeseen complications. Like most Kitsune, the Nogitsune is easily offended, and it was implied that part of the reason why he caused so much chaos in 2011 was because he was trying to get revenge on Noshiko for summoning him to Earth, only to imprison him after he did what she wanted. Physical Appearance Since the Nogitsune has only ever been seeing possessing the bodies of others, it is unknown what he truly looks like. However, like all Void Kitsune, he appears to have chrome fangs that he can extend and conceal at will, and he can take on the appearance of a fly. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses *'Letharia Vulpina': Canine supernaturals, such as Kitsune, Werewolves, and Werecoyotes are vulnerable to a specific type of lichen called letharia vulpina, also known as "wolf lichen." This lichen has been used for centuries to kill real foxes, coyotes, and wolves by mixing it in with meat and broken glass, but instead of killing supernatural creatures, it simply weakens them considerably, particularly when the lichen has grown from the blood of a Nogitsune like the kind that Alan Deaton obtained in Japan. Deaton once injected Void Stiles with an infusion of letharia vulpina, which allowed Stiles to regain control of his body for roughly three days before the Nogitsune became strong enough to take control back from him, though this effect was hastened by the sedatives and antipsychotic medications that he was given by Brunski while in Eichen House. *'Change to Host': According to the Shugendo Scroll, the most reliable way to neutralize a Nogitsune is to change its host, such as by having the host bitten by an Alpha werewolf. When Scott McCall did this to the Nogitsune, he was weakened enough by the Bite that Kira Yukimura was able to easily stab him through the chest with her katana, turning his vessel to dust and reverting the Nogitsune to his fly form. However, this will not kill the Nogitsune-- it will only eliminate its host and make it weak enough that it can be put into a strong prison, if such a prison is available. *'Oni Demons': Oni are Japanese demons who hunt down and eliminate various Void Kitsune, and the Nogitsune can be killed by the Oni if it is weak enough. However, if the Nogitsune amasses enough power from feeding on exceptional amounts of chaos, strife, and pain, he will be strong enough to kill the Oni, who are otherwise very difficult to kill. *'Lack of Sustenance': The Nogitsune survives and empowers itself by feeding on chaos, strife, pain, tragedy, and other powerful negative emotions that are occurring in his presence. When he is sequestered from other beings, he is unable to feed on these emotions and becomes weakened, as is what happened during the nearly seventy years he was trapped in the jar within the roots of the Nemeton; upon his release, he was forced to manipulate his host, Stiles Stilinski, into putting himself in the position to be electrocuted by Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura's foxfire, which jump-started his powers within Stiles' body and gave him back a significant portion of his strength. Trivia *Despite the Nogitsune being defeated and imprisoned for a second time, his presence continues to linger among the McCall Pack, especially with regards to Stiles Stilinski, who still feels guilt for the things he did while he was possessed and under the Nogitsune's influence. *Theo Raeken has alluded to the Nogitsune and "Void-Stiles" on several occasions in Season 5, suggesting that Stiles has still retained some of the Nogitsune's personality traits. This also implies that Stiles' antics while possessed by the Nogitsune became well-known in the supernatural world, enough for Theo to hear gossip about it from the Dread Doctors. *Both times the Nogitsune has been shown to be defeated, it has been imprisoned using the Nemeton-- the first time, Noshiko put the Nogitsune's fly-self in a jar and buried it within the roots of the Nemeton (though the ancient tree was still whole and healthy at this time), and the second time, the Nogitsune was reverted back into its fly form and trapped in an urn made out of the Nemeton's wood. *Some of the Japanese terms used by the Nogitsune, such as his use of "watakushi" (I) and "ware" (our/we) during his conversation with Stiles in Riddled, are considered to be somewhat formal but also old-fashioned. This speech pattern is likely due to a combination of his extended age and his imprisonment within the roots of the Nemeton. Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kitsunes Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Characters Category:Spiritual Creatures